


Mentor smut

by Kats1997



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Bestiality, Dog sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kats1997/pseuds/Kats1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I did a teen rated about Mr.Pickles and JB and I decided to do a smut one about them. Yes I know two male dogs can't mate but this is fanfic for one and for two male dogs mount one another to says I'm in charge so yup</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry came back from taking Mr.Pickles on a walk and unfortunately they walked past a townhouse with a female dog out in the fenced in yard that was in heat. Any male dog could not help but want to mount her even one as manner filled as Mr.Pickles.

"Behave now." said Harry letting him off the leash

"What happened Harry?"

"I believe that Ms. Mae's dog Sweet pea is in heat and Mr.Pickles just happened to get a sniff of it."

"Oh boy." groaned Eggsy "That explains why JB tried but failed to hump my leg after we past there."

"Yes, it probably does."

"So...wanna go up stairs and-" began Eggsy before leaning over and whispering it into Harry ear

"Yes." he said taking Eggsy hand and all but dragging him into the bedroom "Don't forgot to take your glasses off and put them so Merlin doesn't get a show this time."

Harry let out a chuckle at that before shutting and locking the door, as soon as Mr.pickles heard that door locked he went to go find his plushie toy only to find JB already using it and humping it.

"Honestly!" growled Mr.Pickles making JB let out a yelp and jump back from it

"Oh come on I know you smelled her to, don't tell me it didn't get your old doggie loins going!" growled back JB

Mr.Pickles couldn't deny it due to the fact there was clearly evidence 

"I'll be done in a bit if you want a turn with it."

"It's my toy!" 

"To bad I'm using it!" growled JB

Mr.Pickles had quite enough of the little pup it was time he learned who was the alpha dog in this pack, he ran over and mounted him making the pug freeze

"You are not...."

"I am sense you need to learn who's in charge I am teaching you." growled Mr.Pickles before nipping JB's neck into between his teeth to hold him still "That and because you won't let me have my toy!"

JB let out a whimper at the feeling off the older dog humping up against him, he knew he shouldn't but it felt good and he began to hump the toy as Mr.Pickles humped him. JB let out a little howl.

"Shut up you'll make Harry and Eggsy hear."

"S-Sorry." he whimpered "I'm getting close."

"Already?"

"Was going at it for about 5 minutes before you walked in."

"Then go ahead."

JB locked up and let out a whimper before he popped a knot and began to cover the toy in his seeds, he relax into the part of the toy that wasn't being covered. Mr.Pickles was still up on his hind legs humping JB with all he had.

"I can feel you,your close aren't you?"

"Yes...almost." growled Mr.Pickles

"If I were a bitch would you knot be fill be up making me full of your pups so full I wouldn't be able to move."

Mr.Pickle let out a yelped and popped a knot

"Better?"

"Much and where did you learn to-"

"I heard papa talk to Harry that way...it seems you and your owner both enjoy dirty talk ya?"

"Shut up." grumbled the older dog curled up around the pup after unmounting him

"So your the alpha now then?"

"It appears so."

"Good I hate being in charge." said the pug flopping down next to Mr.Pickles "To much work."

Mr.Pickles let out a chuckle and nuzzled the pug's neck before nipping it playfully


	2. Chapter 2

Eggsy let out a chuckle as Harry pushed him onto the bed and began to kiss up and down his neck

"I've only been gone for a week Harry." he laughed

"It feels like a bloody month." he said as he kissed Eggsy lips

"Probably because Merlin called when we were in the middle of it last time."

"Probably." said Harry unbuttoning Eggsy's shirt kissing each new patch of skin revealed 

"So that's what type of a mood your in."

"Mhm." said Harry still kissing his way down

"You wanna make love tonight?"

"Yes." said Harry looking up at Eggsy as he pulled Eggsy shirt off

Eggsy flipped him over so Harry was under him once Harry threw his shirt aside

"Fine by me...after that rough hard mission I could use some sweet slow loving." stated Eggsy before kissing Harry's neck right under his jaw making the man let out a whimper

"C-Cheater." breathed Harry 

Once Eggsy found that spot when they first had sex together he always went right to it every time, it would make Harry's toes curl into the sheets on the bed. Eggsy leaned back and kissed him.

"You wanna catch or give?"

"Catch."

"Alright." said Eggsy giving him a kiss before working on Harry's shirt giving each of his skins on his torso a kiss then he leaned up to the side of Harry's head and gave that one a long kiss only to pull away when he felt Harry wince "Harry it's s'kay."

Eggsy pulled away to find tears in Harry eyes

"I love you." said Eggsy

"I love you to." said Harry letting Eggsy wipe away the tears that fell

Eggsy kissed Harry's lip slowly and gentle, before pulling away a bit to look into his eyes and rub his nose against his 

"You good?"

Harry nodded

"Okay." said Eggsy "Let me know if you wanna stop."

Eggsy began to work on Harry's pants, he undid the belt and then pulled down Harry's pants and laughed

"Really Harry Briefs?"

"There going to be coming off any way."

"Fair point." said Eggsy working on his pants, he climbed out of bed and dropped both his pants and boxer briefs at once with a cocky smirk on his face "Your turn."

Harry chuckled and reached up grabbed Eggsy hat and tossing it off his head before pulling him into a kiss and onto the bed as Eggsy worked on harry's briefs. They kissed each other deeply and moved up againist one another.

"Eh Harry?" grunted Eggsy 

"Yes?"

"How many rounds can you go tonight?"

"At least two, why are you asking?"

"Cuz I haven't had release in over a week and the first round may be a little quick if you wanna make love."

"If you have two rounds in you we can just do frottage for the first round and the second one we can make love."

"Oh god I love you." moaned Eggsy kissing him deeply before he moved his thigh in between Harry's legs and Harry did the same for Eggsy

They began to moved up against each other's leg

"Fuck Harry you look so hot like this..." groaned Eggsy looking at his older boyfriend who had his head thrown back letting out little groans in between his pants of breath

"H-Harry you almost...there?" asked Eggsy after a few minutes

"Almost, but if you...(groans) need go ahead..." he panted

Eggsy locked up and shuddered at that coming all over Harry's thigh not even a minute later Harry back arched and he let out a whimper as he came. Eggsy collapsed on top of Harry, they lied there catching there breath.

"Fuck.." groaned Eggsy rolling off

"What's the matter?"

"Your to hot when you come, I'm over sensitive and my dick keeps twitching cuz I can't stop thinking on how you look."

Harry let out a deep chuckle at that before kissing him for a few minutes, Eggsy sat up after the kisses and grabbed the lube out of the night table.

"Facing me or doggie style?"

"Facing..."

"Alright, then lie down."

Harry did and spread his legs, and Eggsy reached down once he coated his fingers only to feel something and Harry smirked when Eggsy realized what it was

"You...you already prepped and you have...actually make that had a plug it." said Eggsy pulling out the plug making Harry jump "That is hot."

"I figured you would enjoy it."

"Okay ready?" asked Eggsy slicking himself up

"Yes."

Eggsy slipped in and they both moaned, and Eggsy began to move his hips slowly at fast changing the angle in hopes to find Harry's sweet spot, Harry let out a soft cry and gripped the sheets

"Found it?" offered Eggsy

Harry nodded making Eggsy smirk and he began to pick up the pace as he nailed Harry's sweet spot, Harry let out little cries of pleasure making Eggsy smirk at the sight.

"Christ you look....stunning Harry." said Eggsy only to get a whimper in response

"Eggsy I'm....I'm...."

"Already?"

"Your...hitting my....oo....ah...."

"S'kay go ahead let me see you lose it, whimper for me Harry howl my name."

Harry was about to cum he opened his mouth only for them to both hear a howl making them both stop and turn towards the noise. Only to find JB sitting there tail wagging clearly he had been there a while only to find speak up when Eggsy said howl. Mr.Pickles was next to him just sitting there looking at them.

"It's just the dogs." sighed Harry before he began to move only to feel Eggsy was soft "Did you-"

"No...I lost it...I can't..." said Eggsy face red something "I can't do it in front of...anyone..."

"Oh...alright." said Harry before reached down and pulling Eggsy out of him then pulling the younger closer giving him a kiss "It happens it's alright."

Eggsy nodded still embarrassed about the whole thing, he glared at the dogs who were now lying down curled up next to one another sleeping

 


	3. Chapter 3

JB kept pulling on Mr.Pickles collar

"C'mon!" he growled "I found a closet that papa and Harry never go in I wanna hump."

"Honestly JB we did it last night."

"Yeah I know but I was with Fifi yesterday she was in heat I can still smell it please!" begged JB

Mr.Pickles huffed and got up and followed the pug into the closet at the back door that was filled with old sport things they hardly ever used. JB flopped down and let Mr.Pickles mount on top of him before he began to hump.

"Your right you smell like her."

"Told you!" he barked back "Hang on a sec."

"What is it? Do you hear someone?"

"No, I just need something to hump up against the floor is wooden it hurts."

Mr.Pickles hopped down and grabbed an old blowing rag and bunched it up, JB hopped up on it then Mr.Pickles went back on JB and they continued where they left off.

* * *

 

"Say Harry."

"Yes love?"

"Do you hear that?"

"No what is it?"

"Exactly, nothing did you let the dogs out?"

"No did you?"

"No."

Harry sighed at that putting down the newspaper

"Than we best have a look about." he said getting up

Eggsy got up and they both began to search the house for the two dogs

* * *

"M....Mr....Pickles I....I'm....mmmmm." whimpered the pug shivering harshly he was so close right on the edge

"It's alright JB it's alright good ahead."

The pug let out a quiet yelp and came, collapsing forward just as Mr. Pickles came as well only for something to go wrong and for Mr.Pickles to end up entering JB and knotting him.

"You did not just do what I think you did."

"Apologies but yes I believe I did." stated the yorkie

"Why?"

"You moved your arse up and I went down and it just happened at the wrong moment that I seemed to have popped a knot...are you alright?"

"I think so...but we're going to be stuck for a bit."

* * *

 

"I can't find them anywhere!" shouted Eggsy "How about you?"

"No not even a little sighting do you think they could have gotten out?"

"Better check the garden to be on the safe side."

"It's late let me grab a torch." said Harry opening the back closet only to freeze

"You found them?"

"Yes."

Eggsy ran over only to see what Harry was shocked about, JB was face down butt up on an old rag for a bowling ball and Mr.Pickle was mounted on JB with his knot clearly in the pug.

"Um....what the hell...." said Eggsy

JB growled at the men clearly not happy for them being interrupted, when Mr.Pickles looked somewhat embarrassed and ashamed to be caught like that.

"Eggsy?" called harry who now was facing the other way 

"Yeah?" called Eggsy still not taking his eyes off the dogs

"Give them some privacy."

"There dogs."

"Yes but they still have a right."

"They don't give us any!"

"They try most of the time unless they get locked in there with us."

Eggsy sighed and shut the door somewhat before walking away with Harry

"And you said they aren't together."

"Shut up." said Harry

* * *

 

Mr.Pickles pulled out once his knot deflated and curled up next to JB

"That was embarrassing."

"Forget that they ruined my after glow." growled the pug

The Yorkie nuzzled the pug neck and nipped it playfully

"That feels nice." said the pug

"Come along we have to face them sometime."

"Fine."

The dogs walked out in the living room to find Harry back reading his paper and Eggsy scanning through the tv channels, JB ran over and hopped up on Eggsy lap when Mr.Pickle went under the chair Harry was sitting in. Eggsy looked at JB with a raised eyebrow before picking him up then putting him back down.

"No your a boy." he said only to get a growl in response "Oi! Behave."

The pug huffed and turned towards the tv watching the channels pass. Harry reached under the chair and pulled out the yorkie letting it lean up againist his chest as he read the paper.

"It's alright Mr.Pickle." said harry quietly to the dog giving him a nice pat on the head "Relax."

The Yorkie relax at that and ended up falling asleep on Harry's shoulder after Harry began to pet his favorite spot.


End file.
